


A Sight You Will Never Forget

by Arya_Ackerman



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, Lingerie, Multi-orgasm, Penetration, Porn, Porn Without Plot, Reader is playful, Reader-Insert, Restraints, Sexual Toys, Smut, Vaginal Sex, hard sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 16:06:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17646023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arya_Ackerman/pseuds/Arya_Ackerman
Summary: The creak of the wooden floor took you by surprise, you weren’t expecting him to arrive so early. You started to turn around, just to catch a glimpse of those beautiful green eyes and that smirk that drove you crazy. In matter of seconds he had closed the distance between both of you, one of his arms wrapped around your lower back, leaving no space between your bodies, while with his other hand he lifted your chin, his breath caressing your face."I'm home, darling"





	A Sight You Will Never Forget

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shiningsparkle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiningsparkle/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Show Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17623058) by [shiningsparkle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiningsparkle/pseuds/shiningsparkle). 



> Hewwo!!
> 
> This is my first ever written smutty-fic. I'm not a person that's used to write, but I hope this thing came out alright.  
> I've been heavily influenced by shiningsparkle's latest fic as well as a wild idea that crossed my mind to write this fic.  
> I feel like I must warn yet again, but this is just porn :_D

He arrived home after yet another day of hunting demons around the city. He was, indeed, exhausted, the only thing that lifted his mood a bit was the fact that you were there waiting for him. Without your presence, he was more than certain that he wouldn’t call this place “home”, it would be just a place for him in where he could recover energy and then going back to his task.

V found you on the bedroom you both shared, looking at your reflection on that full-length mirror you kept. He had to admit he wasn’t prepared for the sight before him, you looked gorgeous in that freshly-bought black lacy lingerie, he wondered if that was what you ordered not many days ago. He couldn’t help but to smirk at the thought that you bought that just to look good for him, you were adorable. He silently approached you from behind.

The creak of the wooden floor took you by surprise, you weren’t expecting him to arrive so early. You started to turn around, just to catch a glimpse of those beautiful green eyes and that smirk that drove you crazy. In matter of seconds he had closed the distance between both of you, one of his arms wrapped around your lower back, leaving no space between your bodies, while with his other hand he lifted your chin, his breath caressing your face.

"I'm home, darling"

He placed a soft kiss on the corner of your lips, he was so tender, you loved that side of him, always so attentive and soft…but today you needed more, you needed to feel him in a rather different way.

In a swift move, you started to move your hands, stroking his tattooed arms to finally tangle your fingers with his black locks and tugged them slightly. He opened his mouth in surprise, and you took the opportunity to deepen de kiss. You showed him part of your intentions with this, this wasn’t just a simple “welcome back”, but it pointed more to an “I need you”.

He entered your game and entwined his tongue with yours, fighting for dominance. You started to move, guiding him to the chair resting against one of the walls, he swore he saw you promptly grabbing something from one of the bags which were in one of the corners of the bed.

With your free hand, you skillfully undid the ties of his vest, and made him get rid of it, letting the piece of clothing fall to the floor. It was then when you softly pushed V’s chest to make him sit on the chair. You stroked his cheek with your thumb and placed another kiss over his lips while straddling his lap.

V tried to place his hands over your hips, but you grabbed his wrists and moved them to the back of the chair, then something clacked behind him…it was a pair of handcuffs, when had you planned all of this? He looked at you with curiosity.

You broke the kiss and bit your lip, a mischievous smile started to appear on your expression. You unclasped your bra, leaving you only with the underbust corset, the panties and those sexy garterbelts holding your stockings. Placing one of your hands over V’s shoulder, and the other on the back of his neck, you positioned his head between your breasts and made him look to you in the eyes… “I will show you something that you will never forget, love”, the sigh that escaped his lips sounded like music to your ears.

You started to stand up slowly, without breaking eye contact, you were defying him pushing his buttons, trying to make V lose control.

“Wha…” he couldn’t finish his question, as you playfully placed your index over his lips. “No time to chat, my prince, just observe what I have in store for you”. His arousal only grew more. You only called him like that when you were being really intimate.

You walked to the bed while swaying your hips in a way that drove him crazy. You climbed to the bed and stayed on your fours, giving your back to your lover. Between sighs, you slowly moved your hand to your womanhood, gently caressing it, as you stretched your other arm to grab another item from inside the bags.

V opened his eyes inquisitively, as you held a dildo from inside de bags. His lips formed a smug smiled as he saw you approaching the toy to your lips, placing a soft kiss on the tip and starting to run your tongue over it, as you did with his shaft. You dared to look at him with half lidded eyes while you sucked, taunting him, seeing the _need_ in his eyes. Oh, how he _wished_ to be able to touch you in that same moment, for his member to be between your lips. But you weren’t giving him any of this, oh no, you just wanted to _unleash_ the beast that lived inside of him.

You slowly moved the fabric of your panties to the side, revealing your sweet and wet pussy to him. The look of hunger that emanated from your lover’s eyes only made your arousal worse, and the bulge in his pants to grow even bigger.

“Don’t worry love, I will soon free you from your restraints”, you taunted him as you moved your new toy to your entrance, rubbing it a few times against your clit before moving it inside of you, an exasperated sigh leaving your lips. You started to buck your hips to let the dildo slide in and out of you, your free hand massaging your bundle of nerves.

He had to admit that the show you were playing was the _hottest_ thing he had ever saw. Your reddened face, and your voice moaning uncontrollably while you played with yourself. To see that toy covered in your delicious juices… oh, his _desire_ only grew bigger and bigger, if only he could be freed.

Your sudden cry made him snap from his thoughts, as he saw you uncontrollably convulsing because of the pleasure that toy was causing you, making you come undone in front of him. A _delightful_ sight.

It took you a while to stop shaking as you had reached your peak. You removed the item from your insides and stood up still with ragged breathing. You slowly approached him, a sweet smile forming in your face, while the wild animal in your eyes screamed for more. You cupped his face with one of your hands, and placed a soft, chaste kiss on his lips, he reciprocated it, but you pushed him further to the back of the seat, earning a _frustrated_ growl from him.

You placed soft kisses and licked along his neck, tracing his tattoos, moving down painfully slow, your hands following your mouth, not missing a single spot of his torso. As you reached his navel, you moved straight to his still clothed shaft, kissing it while your hands did their job unbuckling his belt and pants, only to free his throbbing member from its cage, precum already dripping form the tip.

You cleaned it with your tongue and trailed it down to the bottom, only to come up again and placing a kiss to the tip before swallowing it, a relieved sigh leaving your lover’s lips. You bobbed your head up and down, taking as much as you could with your mouth, while one of your hands stroked him where your mouth could not reach. He moved his hips in exasperation and you chuckled, removing yourself from his erection.

He looked at you with a _frustrated_ expression as you started to straddle him again, your hands on either side of his head holding onto the back of the chair. You fondled his penis against your clit, dripping it with your juices. “You are so _needy_ …show me your _primal_ instincts”.  You removed the handcuffs from his wrists.

It happened so rapidly…he violently stood up from the seat, grabbing both of your buttlocks, and making you gasp in surprise. He smashed you against the mattress, holding up your thighs while revealing your lower lips, his expression darkened.

“You _don’t know_ what you have _done_ ”. His sultry voice arousing you even more.

He lowered his face down your core and licked you, eliciting a moan from his woman. He repeated the action and sucked a bit onto your clit, only to stop at mid-action and looked at you with that devilish smirk of him, your eyes pleading for more.

V plunged himself into your pussy, as you were already so wet and prepared to take him. It was violent, desperate, so _hot_ …. He made your insides burn and your mind to roll.  He lowered his head to the crook of your neck, you could felt his strong breathing as he ravaged your insides, driving you crazy.

A soft bite was placed on your shoulder blade, and that made you clench around him, signaling that you had yet again reached your high. O, he loved how _sensitive_ you were.

He quickly made you sit over him, strongly grabbing both of your wrists in one of his hands and placing them on your back, making it impossible for you to move. V still plunged intensely inside of your while you were still orgasming, his mouth playing with one of your nipples and his free hand stroking your clit. At this point you were a moaning mess, tears starting to appear on the side of your eyes.

V’s thrusts started to become sloppier, but yet without losing his strength, you were amazed by how steady he was. He pumped into you one last time, loudly groaning while he released himself inside of you, his hot seed filling you.

He freed your wrists and let you fall on your back into the bed, both of your breaths ragged. V lied down next to you, gently embracing you between his arms. He placed a kiss on your forehead before laying his chin on top of your head.

“You have no idea of what you do to me…”

A soft smile gracing your lips while you replied with a giggle “I missed you, dear”.

And with that, you let your head fly, only heeding the presence of the man next to you, the only light of ray in this hell of a city.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Don't kill me?


End file.
